


Taste Test

by AtThePleasureOfThePundit



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtThePleasureOfThePundit/pseuds/AtThePleasureOfThePundit
Summary: “So, what does it taste like anyways?” Hanna asked.“What?” said Emily, not looking up from her book. She was sprawled against the bookcase next to Hanna, her hair falling over one shoulder.“Pussy.” Hanna answered, as bravely as she could.___Based on that scene from that movie where Zoe Saldana fingers Mila Kunis in the library





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a quick and dirty fic I banged out to try and clear some writers block! Dialogue liberally stolen from the movie After Sex (2007) which I haven't actually seen

 

 

 

 

“So, what does it taste like anyways?” Hanna asked.

 

“What?” said Emily, not looking up from her book. She was sprawled against the bookcase next to Hanna, her hair falling over one shoulder. 

 

“Pussy.” Hanna answered, as bravely as she could. 

 

Emily rolled her eyes and tipped her head back to look at Hanna. They’d been studying all evening and the library was deserted. Hanna couldn’t take another minute of staring at last week’s readings in silence. It had been hours since Emily paid her any attention. 

 

“I dunno,” Emily answered, turning back to her book. She was unphased in the most infuriating way. 

 

“Seriously,” Hanna said, “I wanna know.” She was bored, sue her. The day had passed slowly and it was late enough in the night that she could pass curiosity of as exhaustion. 

 

“You wanna find out?” Emily said, smirking over her book. 

 

“No, come on,” Hanna rolled her eyes, “What does it taste like?” 

 

“I mean…” Emily said, tipping her knees to the side. Her skirt rode up a bit as she did. 

 

“Em, no, stop!” Hanna laughed, pushing Emily’s leg back to safer ground, knocking her over a little, “I just mean, like, what does it- I’m just curious.”

 

“Ah,” Emily said, picking up her book again. 

 

“And you would know,”  Hanna said suggestively. Emily’s smile widened a little. Hanna had seen her sneak off with girls at parties and come back ruffled and flushed. Hanna had also seen her dancing with the sorority girls from across the way, and come back to the bar thoroughly kissed. But truly the most damning evidence was Emily’s own accounts of these trysts. She and Hanna had sat, heads pressed together in their room whispering back and forth about their exploits. Hanna had listened with baited breath as Emily recounted how she’d knelt between Sarah Hudson’s thighs. 

 

“Well,” Emily said, marking her place, “I… I don’t know, it tastes good. I like it.” 

 

“Oh really?” Hanna teased, and Emily hit her with the book. That had been the constant in Emily’s stories. She’d always said how much she loved getting to bring girls off that way. “I know you  _ like it, _ I just-! What does it taste like?”

 

Emily just laughed, her face scrunching up. 

“Emily!” Hanna whined, “Like, does it taste like chicken? Does it taste like squash? Does it taste like fish, because like-” 

 

“Oh, come on,” Emily tried to cut in. 

 

“No! No, no cause like, it smells like fish!” Hanna pressed, “Does it taste like fish, Emily?” 

 

“No! Don’t- Oh my god,” Emily dragged her hands down her face, “No it- It like, depends on the person, it depends on- It’s always a little different.”

 

Hanna wasn’t satisfied. 

 

“I guess it’s a little- salty?” Emily offered when it was clear Hanna was still waiting for something, “A little bitter sometimes. But everyone’s got a different- y’know. So everyone’s unique.” 

 

“Huh,” Hanna answered. Now that she had a proper answer, she really wasn’t sure why she’d wanted it.

 

“Happy now?” Emily said, looking amused. She reached for her book again. 

 

“It’s just, I always assumed it’s nasty,” Hanna continued. Emily huffed out a laugh. 

 

“Why?” She asked, a little sharply, “It’s not like you’ve ever tried.”

 

“Well- Hey, no it’s just- It’s a wet, warm cavity inside you!” Hanna said, “I just think it’s probably kinda gross to like- lick it.” 

 

“Well, you make it sound so romantic,” Emily tucked her hair behind her ear. 

 

“I’m not wrong though!” Hanna was glad the library was mostly empty, “It gets sweaty and it smells and periods come through there and they’re gross! I just- that can’t be good, is all im saying.” 

 

“It’s not as gross as you think,” Emily said, mildly “I mean like, you want it to be clean I guess but it’s not like it’s a swamp or something. It’s just a part of someone, y’know?” 

 

There was a long moment where they both just sat in silence. Hanna could feel the place where their legs were touching like a brand on her skin. 

 

“What do you think I taste like?” She asked, shocking herself at her own boldness. 

 

Emily laughed a little.

 

“Do you really wanna know?” She whispered. Her breath tickled across Hanna’s bare shoulder. 

 

“I asked…” Hanna answered. 

 

Emily reached over and gently moved Hanna’s thigh so her legs weren’t crossed. 

 

“Open your legs,” She whispered, getting to her knees and nosing along Hanna’s cheekbone. Hanna felt lightheaded. None of this seemed real. 

 

Emily took her time, trailing up Hanna’s calf and then her thigh. She played with the hem of Hanna’s skirt for a moment before slipping her hand higher and tracing the edge of Hanna’s panties. With a deft move she tugged the fabric aside and gently pressed into Hanna’s cunt. Emily’s perfume was almost overpowering in the small space and Hanna felt dizzy with it. Emily pressed deeper and Hanna couldn’t hold back a small sigh at the sensation. 

 

As soon as she had felt it, the feeling was retreating. Emily drew her hand back and locked eyes with Hann. Without a word, Emily lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers in deeply. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her fingers completely clean. Hanna felt her mouth go dry. 

 

“You taste…” Emily whispered, leaning close enough to Hanna that her lips brushed the shell of Hanna’s ear, “So fucking good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at handsomeobamaintherain dot tumblr dot com


End file.
